We Stitch these Wounds
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Basically a Maya and Krieg romance. WIP of course, but after reading another users story that had Kreig in it, it kinda inspired me to work on one of my own. This will continue on, keep in mind I haven't finished the game yet so if I get anything wrong, let me know.
1. 1: Sewing Class

So...being a siren has it's perks. Sure each of us have different abilities and even though I have some healing abilities, I haven't quite gotten most of it down. Got a paper cut? I'm your gal. Small bullet wounds? I'll patch you up. Giant gaping blade wound in the crook of your shoulder...uh...hand me some fishing wire and a sharp sterilized needle and I'll do my best? Right now, that's about what I'm working with. Some found fishing wire, a bottle of whiskey and a needle. Don't even ask where I got the needle, let's just say we call 'em psychos for a reason.

Anywho, it's not sheer happenstance I find myself troubled with the task of sewing a freakishly large man back together. Well not back together per se but, you get the general gist of it. But that's just the cherry toper to this sad sundae. The freakishly large man I'm stitching up, that's right, he's a psycho.

You may be asking yourself, _Maya, are you nuts? Why are you helping a psycho? _Strike that, I'm sure it's more along the lines of,_ Why haven't you killed him yet_? Well...cause he saved my life.

I know that's not quite the best base for a foundation of trust with a man whose supposed to be well known for killing people like me. Especially vault hunters. But here I am needle and thread in one hand, and a bottle of whisky in the other. After taking a swig myself I poured some of its contents onto the needle then dribbled a bit onto the wound.

The psycho jerked away with a growl, his eyes narrowed at me, "I NEED TO FEEL THE PAIN TO KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!" he boasted.

I wasn't quite sure what he said, but I'm sure he didn't like the sting, "Don't be such a baby," I teased, "It's to sanitize the wound so it doesn't get infected," I assured him.

He kept his eyes on me, but he didn't seem to object to what I said. I wondered if he even understood what I said. "This is going to hurt...a bit," I warned, "You're going to have to sit still. No, uh, hitting...I suppose."

His eyes were still locked on me and still he said nothing. Sucking in a long breath, I held it and pushed in the needle. I saw him wince and retreat slightly, but not much at all. Not even some quotable shouts. He just sat there, watching me, almost intrigued it seemed. If only I knew what he was thinking.

* * *

_I can't believe she's helping us. Sure we helped her, but...she's a siren...a vault hunting siren, probably part of the Crimson Raiders and what are we? We are Krieg, a psycho. I wouldn't quite call myself a psycho, more along the lines of this alter me is a few screws loose a meat bicycle. I myself, on the other hand, am the voice of reason. That is if he could HEAR ME! Still nothing. Just the soundless voice in his head. I can hear me just fine, though I seem to have a tough time getting through to him. Once in a while it works. One in a while._

_The siren found some whisky on one of the bandits that attacked us, the needle on a...psycho and I guess she had the thread on her. She told us her healing abilities were still in development and hadn't quite mastered any past a bullet wound. I'm sure she was just as shocked as I was when Krieg obediently sat down when asked, waiting for her to get to work. Once the alcohol hit our wound though, he wasn't so willing. Surprisingly enough he still allowed her to continue on._

_The needle was much worse than the alcohol, but nowhere near as bad as that blade felt as it went in. Man I hate those rats. If Krieg would have been paying attention, rather than gawk at the siren, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now that I think about it, he really seems to fancy the siren. I'm not sure what to call it though. I think Krieg might actually like her. I think I like her too._

"All done," the siren said with a smile. Such a sweet smile.

Krieg glanced at the stitch. _It's not that bad, though it was kind of scary to look at. Just...tell her thanks, something to let her know how appreciative we are of her work._

"I ENJOY PLUNGING THE MARSHMELLOW DEEP!" Krieg shouted.

_Or...that works too._

I saw the confusion on the siren's face, she was just as lost as I was. "Um...you're welcome?"

_Oh..ok. Guess she got it. With that I think I even felt a smile on Krieg's face. Tell her your name. It's only polite. You saved her life and she stitched you up. It's only normal, right? _AND SO IT WILL STAND FORTH THAT THIS IS MY KRIEG!_ Sure, let's see if she can decipher that._

"Krieg?" the siren rose a brow. "Is that your name? Mine is Maya. It's a plea- It's nice to...Hey," she pursed her lips, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

_Hey, she got it. _Krieg shot up from his seat, "I'M READY FOR A SPIN TINGLER!" he announced. Pulling his shot gun from hit's holster, ready to charge until the pain shot through his arm and up his spine. "THE PAIN MAKES ME MORE ALIVE!"

Maya came up alongside us, "Don't be so quick to move," she warned. "That wound is pretty deep. My stitching will only do so much but we need to get you to a real doctor," she paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, I don't know a real one, best I've got is Zed. We should get you back to Sanctuary," fear filled her face.

_I wish I knew what she was thinking._


	2. 2: Awkward Staring

"Shit," I hissed under my breath, "Sanctuary." I took a step away from Krieg for a moment, allowing my thoughts more room. I can't just bring a psycho into Sanctuary. They'll shoot first then ask questions later. Unless I can get a hold of Roland. Too bad my ECHO communicator was destroyed by one of those freaken rats. "I HATE RATS!"

"FEAST ON MY PAIN!" Krieg answered in response.

I couldn't help but smile, "You said it."

"WHY WONT YOU JUST STAB ME ALREADY?" Krieg asked...or more so, demanded.

I turn to face him head on, shifting my weight to one leg, I rest a hand on my hip, "Why would I stab you after stitching you up? That's just more work for me and frankly, I'm too tired and I think I'm going to...sleep on it for a bit," I decided, followed by a brief stretch.

"SALT THE WOUND!" Krieg replied.

"That's not my intention," I assure him. As I walk passed, my hand brushes against Princess Fluffybutt and I unintentionally knock her down. I reach down to pick her up, but Krieg's hand is already there. I can't help but be shocked as he grabs the stuffed animal and holds it out to me. I hesitantly accept it, then place it back on its seat. "Thanks." I say before continuing towards Tina's _room_. _I'm sure she won't mind me borrowing her bed for a short while. Maybe after she returns I can borrow her ECHO. For now...sleep. I'm so exhausted. Who knew vault hunting could be so tiring?_

* * *

_We watched her crawl into the small bed and drift off to sleep in mere moments. I myself am quite amazed how comfortable she is to fall asleep in our presence with no obvious fear of what Krieg might do. I wonder how that makes Krieg feel, but he doesn't seem all that phased as he begins poking around the young girl's hideout._

_How can a young girl live in a place like this all by herself? Where are her parents? Krieg picked up a stick of dynamite. I know he's getting the urge to blow things up, but I'm too distracted by the idea that not only does a 13 year old girl keep stick of dynamite tied to teddy bears, near her bed, but the whole place has them scattered about. As this thought crosses my mind, I realize Krieg has lit one of the bundles of dynamite._

_At first, it doesn't really bother me, cause I'm used to it, but then I remember we're in an enclosed frozen cave. Not to mention the woman trying to sleep not too far from us. 'Krieg, what have you done?!' Krieg doesn't seem to hear me, but how often does he anyway? If ever?_

_'You're going to wake her!' I warn, 'Not to mention this place might just cave in!'_

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Krieg exclaimed followed by a maniacal laugh.

_'Yes, BOOM, we're dead! Throw that thing outside!' With that, to my utter surprise, Krieg did just as I asked for once. With a swift movement, using his uninjured arm, he tossed that sucker straight out the opening of Tina's hideout. A split second later, BOOM! There it went. Krieg roared with excitement, then reached for another, when a hand snatched his arm, stopping it._

_We turned to look, just to meet eyes with a very pissed of siren. Now I know why she's not scared of us. She's pretty scary herself._

"Sleep," she hissed. "I need sleep." Her eyes narrowed on us, "so shut the hell up!"

_Krieg's arm went dead at his side. I'm pretty sure her message got through. Maya stared at us a bit longer until Krieg set the dynamite down slowly, keeping our eyes on her. Maya must have decided that all was well, as she crawled back into bed. Again she drifted off to sleep quite easily._

_We found ourself lingering over her, watching her sleep. I'm sure if anyone were to walk in on us right now, We'd look like one of those messed up psychopaths that- Yeah, there's no point in finishing that thought._

_We watched her sleep for what felt like a long while. Nothing more, just some ominous creepy staring. Nothing wrong with that, right? Wow, she's quite beautiful when she sleeps. Less menacing too. Her skin looks so soft. Krieg must have been thinking the same thing, because he started reaching out towards her. Just when his fingers lightly brushed her hair a loud sound caught our attention._

"SUP BITCHES!"

* * *

**A/N:** **So the last sentence bring Tiny Tina into the story and I apologizes ahead of time if I she doesn't fit the bill. I know I'm gonna have some issues writing her, just cause, for me, she's going to be a hard character to do. Wish me luck and if you have any suggestions, let me know. **


	3. 3: BADA BIG BOOM

"Dayyyyaaaaamn boi! You look like a serious serial killer watching his next victim sleep. Creeeeeeeeeepy. Anywho, back if you couldn't tell. How's your arm doin? Betchu can fap now. Hehe. Betchu was doin that as you watched her sleep before I got here, am I right. I mean, dayyyumn, look at dat ass, bitch. Betchu could go all night on dat-"

_One again I find myself too distracted to notice what Krieg was up too. I was too busy trying to decipher what Tina was saying to realize Krieg had charged at her and slammed a hand hard against her mouth, silencing her rant._

Tina protested against it, "Hmphf mmm-min mmamma mmm hmmam-"

"THE PAIN WILL VALCANO UNDER YOUR SOUL!" Krieg growled, though I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a whisper.

Tina shoved Krieg away from her, "Jeebsus boi, what's you got yo bawlz all in a fizzle for?" she glanced over his shoulder, "Oh..." she lowered her voice, "I see how it is. You ain't be wantin to wake up the siren. I wouldn't want to disturb her sleep either, knowing what she can do wif her mind and junk, shoooooot." She wondered off to her little table, "I'll jus' be over here if you need me," she added in a whisper.

Krieg turned to look at the girl, only to meet eyes with Maya._ Yeah, we're screwed._

* * *

_Maya stared up at us, pure anger in her eyes, but I couldn't help but notice how short she was compared to us. It was kinda cute._

Maya scrunched up her nose, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

_Krieg shook his head and stepped away with a grunt._

"Well I guess I'm not getting any rest with you two around," Maya sighed.

_Krieg distanced himself from the group and I wondered what was going through his mind. Not much I'd assume as he started to play with one of the outlets on Tina's generator. 'You're gonna electrocute us, you moron!' But as I expected, he stuck his finger in it anyway. Did he learn his lesson? No cause he went at it again. I think he might have gotton off on it even. He must really like those spine tinglers._

* * *

I watched the psycho in awe. _Just what is he?_ I wonder. I watch him shock himself several times over and yet he laughs each time. _Such an odd man, but I suppose that's why we call him and others like him 'psychos'._

I turn my attention to Tina, "I need to borrow your ECHO," I tell her.

Tina taps her chin, "Hmm...it's around her somewhere, I s'pose."

"You...suppose?"

Tina nods, "Shooooot, yo I ain't carryin' that damn thing around with me all the time! Leave less room for DY-NO-MITE!"

I slap my palm against my forehead. I'd never find it in this mess. Tina isn't exactly the most tidy person in the world. Guess I have no choice but to pop in on Sanctuary and hope for the best?

"Hey Krieg?" I turned my attention back to him, just to see him at Tina's table, playing tea party with her. Anyone else would have thought it odd, but to me, something about it seemed fitting. The only thing that would make it better if he had on a flowered hat to top it off.

"SHORT CAKES ARE THE GOD OF MY MERY LITTLE TEA POT!" Krieg announced.

I blinked a few times at his comment, eh I guess fitting enough to make sense. I shook my head, "We need to get going and get you to Sanctuary," I tell him. "Fast travel is probably our best bet. There's just one about four hundred or so yards west of here, so we're going to head towards that. Understood?"

Krieg rose from his spot, setting the cup and empty plate down before patting Tina on the head, "I ENJOY A GOOD REAPING!"

"Alrighty then..." I turn to Tina, "Thanks for letting us stare here for a bit."

"Any time babe," Tina winked. "If you ever need a place to crash, you know how to look me up."

I inclined my head slightly before turning towards the exit, "There's bound to be some bandits out there, Krieg, you ready?"

"DIE DIE DIE!" Krieg called, before charging forward out the door.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

_They came at us from all angle, Krieg already being pretty injured didn't make anything much easier to deal with. Luckily for us, we seemed to work well with Maya. She'd use her siren abilities whenever we got in a pink and we would use our blunt force to do what we can to fight of the onslaught of bandits ant psychos. Man it seems so foreign to think of them as psychos, but at the same time, I know we're not quite the same as them. _

_We made it through the mess of an attack, but Krieg was quite drained. His labored breathing was enough to tell me that. We've already lost enough blood from the gash on our shoulder and these attacks weren't helping. To our surprise, Maya came up alongside us._

"Use me for support!" _she told us._

_We leaned on her and did as she said and she helped us along, _"I'M NOT SURE HOW I SHOULD BE FEELING ABOUT THIS!"

_Maya looked at us but she didn't say a word. God she's so understanding of us. After a short while we made it to the fast travel New-U station. As soon as we reached the New-U station, she set in our cores and we got out of that place lickety split. Within seconds we were in Sanctuary._

_We looked around and Maya was frozen where she stood. We were surrounded by guns._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late uplode, had some back to back work and junk. I hope you enjoy it though.**


	4. 4: Head Over Heals

"Roland! Back down, it's not what you think he's...ok. He's not like the others," I glanced over at him, "He's special. And I mean special in the good way, not in the 'he might need a helmet for the rest of his life,' sort of way."

I caught Krieg looking in my direction, like he understood what I said, I just hope it didn't offend him. He didn't look offended, but it's hard to say, I mean, I really don't know him that well. That got me thinking, _How is it, I feel so ok with him around me. Sure I just told them he's ok, but how do I know that for sure? Damn why is this so hard?_

"Can I kill it?" Salvador asked, both guns drawn on Krieg.

I snatched one of the guns from Salvador's hand and bopped him in the dead with it, "No means no!"

"Awe, but this is no fun, Maya. At least let me make him dance a bit?" Salvador pleaded.

Roland held his hand out in front of Salvador, cutting him off, "No...if Maya trusts that he's not going to threaten my people, then I trust her," he nodded. He turned his attention to Lilith, "What do you think?"

Lilith shrugged, "Meh, I'm right there with ya. If Maya thinks he's got enough marbles to know who not to kill, then it's fine by me. I mean look at him, he's been nothin but compliant the entire time. Seems legit to me," she winked towards Krieg.

"I'M RISING!" Krieg announced.

No one paid much mind to it, besides Lilith and I. We met eyes, wide-eyed, in fact. He truly was rising. Very high actually.

Krieg gave me a dead stare. I'm not even sure he was aware of his _rising_, despite his announcement.

"MINION!"

"Oh God!" I groaned, topped with an obvious face palm.

"G'willikers, somebody ought to tell that guy's pants, it's impolite to point!" Clap Trap pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and everyone turned their attention towards Krieg, but Krieg had moved to a different position. He was now, crouched down, face to face with Clap Trap. "I SHOWER IN THE METAL OF YOUR HUNGER!"

"PYSCHO!" Clap Trap yelled, "SOMEONE PROTECT ME!" he demanded as he ran...or rather scooted around.

Krieg rose to his feet, but I noticed the tent in his pants had gone down. He watched Clap Trap in amusement and even laughed some. Maniacal of course, but he laughed. I felt Roland come up beside me before I heard him. He placed a hand on my shoulder, leaned in close and spoke low so only I could hear.

"I trust your instincts, but the psycho is your responsibility. Got it soldier?"

I bit my lip, "Understood," I replied with a nod.

Roland patted me on the back before giving the signal, "Stand down everyone."

Salvador frowned, "Such a bummer."

"They rain down from the skies

Just to succumb to our cause

The Psycho thrives within."

I hadn't even noticed Zero was here. I guess they don't call him the assassin for nothing.

The group dispersed and it was just the two of us now. Something about what Roland said to me was a bit unsettling. If something goes wrong, it's all on my shoulders.

Clap Trap was still huddled in corner as I managed to grab Krieg's attention to get him to follow me. As we walked through Sanctuary several people avoided us, looking away from us as we passed. Even after Roland made an announcement that Krieg is safe to have in Sanctuary, people were obviously still uneasy about the whole situation.

We turned down the alley heading towards Zed's clinic, if you can call it that. When we entered, Zed was in the middle of what he calls surgery. Any sane person might call it torture, however, the "surgery" was on a psycho.

Krieg froze in the doorway to my surprise, but slowly came up beside me._ Strange_, I thought. If I wasn't mistaken, I would have sworn that was fear I saw in his...eye. Maybe he wasn't all that crazy.

Zed didn't look up from his work, "I'll be right with ya'll, just take a seat in the waiting room. By waiting room, he meant the corner with three chairs, behind the curtain.

Krieg and I wandered over to the chairs, took our seats and waited. I was so taken aback as to how yielding Krieg was with everything. The moment grew awkward, quick. The silence, the proximity, everything. There were three chairs in this tight little space and Krieg chose the one right beside me and he's not exactly a small guy. He has to be at least 6'6, if not more, broad shoulders...quite...bulked up,_ Shit! Am I drooling? Look away before he notices. Look away. His shoulder is touching mine._ _Maybe I should pretend I don't notice_.

* * *

_She keeps looking at us. I wonder what's going through her mind. It's hard enough to keep my thoughts straight, but the sound of a bone drill cutting into actual bone was pretty distracting. I think it might actually be stirring up something in Krieg, I just hope he can keep himself together. _

_'It feels pretty tens in here, maybe you should lighten it up. Talk about Sanctuary. Ask her about the place, just something to lighten it up. Something to let her know things won't get weird.'_

_Krieg didn't say a word, which shouldn't surprise me, but what did, was what Krieg did instead. Without a word or hint of anything, he rested a gentle hand on Maya's knee._

* * *

As soon as his hand touched my knee, I felt my blood run cold._ I'm not scared, am I?_ I find my breath caught in my throat. _What's wrong with me?_

"We'll shoot," Zed let out a sigh, interrupting my thoughts. "Well, that didn't work right."

I heard the body slump to the ground, "I'll get to that later, next!"

I rose, "Well, that's...you," I said, ushering Krieg forward, "Come on."

Krieg rose, towering over me once more. Man, there was something about his height that just,_ what's the phrase? Gives me a spine tingler._

We came out from the curtain and gave Zed quite the shock. "What the hell are ya doin with a psycho in Sanctuary?!"

I gave a simple shrug, "Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"Hell, I heard it, jus' didn't expect to see 'em here..." Zed admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened to its shoulder?"

"His...he male and he's...human," even I heard the hesitation in my own words.

I could feel Krieg staring at me, but I didn't look, "We ran into some rats, or...I _ran_ into rats. He saved me," my eyes finally met with his, "and he took on some heavy damage. I did a quick patch up, but I'm not sure how good it will hold. I figured you're the best we have. Could you check his wound, see if you can fix it up?"

Zed was hesitant, but slowly approached Krieg. "Well...looks like whoever sewed 'em up, did a pretty good job of patching him up," he replied examining it carefully. "Looks like he ought to heal up quite nicely."

"Oh..." I began, "Well this was oddly uneventful," I pouted. In all this madness I hadn't had a chance to slow down. Now that I've finally gained a moment to breathe, I realize how much my head hurts. "I think I'm-"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another late upload. I was trying to keep up with ever other day or so, but school started up again (college if you're wondering why in summer. Community College, but at least I'm continuing my education, right?)**


	5. 5: Card Games!

**A/N: Sorry for a very late chapter update. Been busy with school stuff and works stuff and stuffy stuff. Also I've gained a new obsession for a fandom that I'm very new too and have started a fanfic for that. Any who, onto the story. Allons-y! **

_Maya caught Krieg's attention with her sudden cut off in the middle of her sentence. Almost as if he knew what was about to happen. Maya clutched her head, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Luckily for her, Krieg was there to catch her, just before she hit the ground. 'Quite the Casanova, aren't we?' Krieg lifted her into our arms, holding her like precious cargo._

"Nice catch..." Zed beamed.

_Nice indeed, but what do we do with her now?_

"What are you gonna do to her, now?" Zed asked, a bit apprehensively.

_We looked down at her unconscious body unsure ourselves what we might do, what Krieg might do._

_We looked at Zed, both wanting answers. As if he knew what we wanted to know, Zed gave a shrug._

"Don't look at me, I don't know much about Sirens. Best guess, she used up a hell of a lot of her powers and now she's all tuckered out. Either that, or she ate some poisonous berries."

_Krieg shrugged keeping his sight on Maya. She was pretty exhausted back at Tina's and she did try to get a nap in. Krieg turned to leave when Zed caught our attention._

"Where are you going with her?!"

_Krieg glanced over our shoulder at Zed, but said nothing. Turning his attention back to the door, we left Zed's clinic._

_We made our way to what I can only assume is where the Crimson Raiders resides._

"LITTLE PIG! LITTLE PIG! LET ME IN!" Krieg called out.

_Both Roland and Lilith looked over the balcony at us. Seconds later they met us at the front door._

"What happened?" Roland demanded.

"She's out cold," Lilith piped in.

_Krieg ignored them both and pushed passed the two, straight to the closest set of bunks. 'Be gentle,' I warned, but of course he did the exact opposite, by plopping her onto the bottom bunk._

"What happened?!" Roland asked again.

Lilith ran up alongside Maya and stroked her hair, "She's just exhausted is all. Being a Siren can be pretty draining, I of all people should know that."

Roland shook his head, "She must have been overrun..." Roland turned to look at us, "Then you showed up." _Roland stuck his hand out to us_.

_Great, what is he going to do now? To my utter surprise, Krieg took Roland's hand and shook it vigorously as he laughed._

"Welcome to the Crimson Raiders," Roland announced, "Anyone willing to protect one of our own without a second thought, is good enough for me. We need all the help we can get." He managed to pull his hand from Krieg's grip, "Damn, you've got a grip on you."

_Krieg chuckled._

* * *

I was awoken by what I'm pretty sure was a killer hangover, but upon further inspection, and the fact that Dr. Tannis hovering over me.

"It lives!" She called over her shoulder.

Lilith came right over, "Mornin' sunshine, sleep well?"

I rubbed my head, "How long have I been out?"

"Nothin too bad, only just under three days," Tannis assured me.

"Only three days?" I snapped, when something occurred to me, "Where's Krieg?"

"Krieg? Oh you mean that 'psycho' guy? Last I saw, he was tormenting Claptrap." Tannis replied standing back up, "Weird guy..." she mumbled moving back to her desk, "Not too bad on the eyes either," she added as she took a sit at her desk.

I sat up, only to feel another rush of pain shoot through my head and down my spine.

"Rest," Lilith cooed. She glanced over her shoulder then back at me, "That psycho of yours is an odd one, ya know?"

I rose a curious brow, "What do you mean?" I propped myself up slightly on an elbow. Still a bit of pain, but not enough to _kill_ me.

Lilith gave a smug smirk, "Nothin really, he just watched you like a crazy serial killer as you slept. Nothin too out of the ordinary," she topped it off with a sarcastic sneer that said, 'completely normal, right?'

I glanced out the door way that led out into Sanctuary.

"All creepiness aside," Lilith continued, "Just what happened out there? What did you do exactly, to drain yourself so bad?"

I pushed my head back into the pillow, rubbing my eyes, "Too be honest, I don't remember," I met my eyes with Lilith's, "I know I was surrounded by rats, bandits and psychos, so I used Phaselock, then everything went blurry for a moment. I was sure I was gone, then Krieg showed up...no...I think he was already there by then..." my mind ached, "I don't know...everything is a fuzz in my head. I can't remember where everything starts and ends. I don't know."

Lilith stroked my hair, "Rest...too much going on for you to comprehend. Just, clear your mind."

"Easier said than done," I protested.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any weirder, Krieg kicked in the door with a loud roar.

_'Make it end!' _I groaned in my head as I pulled the pillow over my head.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Krieg shouted.

Lilith's face twisted into utter confusion. "Wha-?"

"It's sorta his thing," I grumble from under the pillow, "He yells things. Sometimes it sort of fits along with the situation and other times, it's more along the lines of that."

"I...see...," Lilith replied.

Krieg forced his way past Lilith, then crouched down beside me and shook me by my shoulders, "BRAAAAGGGGHHHHEH!"

I had no other response but to sock him in the shoulder, "CUT IT OUT!" I snapped.

His eyes widened, staring back at me in what I can only assume to be shock. Krieg slowly let go of my shoulders, his hands lingering in the air beside them for a moment, before gently grasping my face. I felt my body stiffen in discomfort, curious as to what might happen next.


	6. 6: Who?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get some more stuff posted before I went to bed and hope this makes up some for not updating in a few weeks.**

* * *

_She's ok. Perfectly ok and well rested too. I'm so glad she's alright, Krieg seems happy about it as well, at least as far as I could tell. Krieg pulled her closer so that her face was merely inches from ours. Gently he brushed some hair from her face, watching her with a careful eye. We saw her staring back at us with a mixture of confusion and fear._

Krieg rose suddenly, taking Lilith and Maya by surprise. His attention darted around the room as if he heard a noise. As fast as he arrived, he left the building.

* * *

"What was that about?" Lilith gasped.

I let out the breath I had been holding in, "No honest idea," I replied with an almost longing sigh.

Lilith chewed on her bottom lip, placing her hands on her knees to push herself up into a standing position, "Well any who, I ought to get going. Just let one of us know if you need something," she said before heading back up stairs.

I shifted on the bed resting my elbows on my knees and rubbed my eyes. "Shit my head hurts," I moaned. Looking around, things began to blur, to my surprise. Without warning, the room went black again.

* * *

I had passed out again. Dr. Tennis explained, when I awoke, that everything is ok and is most likely normal. Most likely. Everyone had been set out on missions, everyone but me of course. I'm stuck here back at the Crimson Raiders headquarters. Krieg is here too, but only because he refused to leave. He refused to leave my side. He hadn't said it exactly, more like Roland handed everyone their assignments, including Krieg and Krieg's only response was to toss the ECHO onto the ground with a loud roar.

I watched him move about the space with curiosity, picking up various things and examining each item for only a short period. I found my eyes lingering on the shape of his body, tracing each rippling curve all the way down to where they disappeared bellow the line of his pants. I could only imagine that based on his height and size that everything would be in proportion.

_"There's definitely something wrong with me,"_ I tell myself. "Trauma," I mumble aloud.

Krieg glanced over in my direction before grabbing something at his side. Item in hand, he strolled on over to me and held out a paper bag.

I looked up at him questioningly, the hesitantly accepted the bag. He continued to hover over me as I held the bag, as if waiting for my reaction to what lays within its paper contents. This made me even more nervous as I did what he seemed to want. Within the paper bag was another item wrapped in a paper like material. Retrieve the item I pulled it out and unwrapped it. Within the paper lay a crudely made sandwich, which contained: fresh-ish bread, sardines, lettuce and peanut butter. "Um...thanks...?"

* * *

_You really care for her don't you?_

* * *

Krieg kept his eyes on me, "You probably want me to eat it now...don't you?" I asked.

"Indeed good lady, please emerge yourself in its wholesome goodness," Krieg replied.

Roland entered the room wearing a clown mask, "Don't sniff the fruit salad!" he announced.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff," the Doctor replied. I wasn't sure how I knew who he was, I just sort of did, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

The Doctor pursed his lips considering the situation, "I'm no scientist, but I'd say you're having some sort of fever induced hallucination brought on by a writer who is currently obsessed with my show..?" the Doctor shrugged, "Just a guess though."

"Doctor, I think you may have broken the fourth wall," Donna interrupted.

"Oh...guess I have...wonder what that'll do.."

* * *

I awoke with a start, just to bump my head on Krieg's forehead, "Ouch!"

Krieg grunted. "Pretty lady speaks madness while she sleeps," he giggled, "I like it," he added in a sort of serial killer tone.

His face was still close to mine and whether it was the fever or hidden longing, but I found myself reaching up towards Krieg's mask straps, pausing for a moment before beginning to unfasten them. His only reaction was to remain perfectly still. Releasing the straps I slowly pulled the mask from his face and stared at him.

One eye was healed shut, but it hardly phased my attention. My eyes traced the sharp lines of his jaw, the curves of his lips and the unmistakable hint of stubble. My free hand lingered near his face until I finally rested it upon his skin. So rough and dry, but I couldn't help myself. I find myself almost shocked by how still he remained aside from blinking eyes. He seemed just as shocked as me that I'm touching his face. With one final breath, I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N pt 2: Also, for those of who haven't watched Doctor Who or are just wondering why I slipped the Doctor in there, he's my current obsession :D**

**Which brings me to my next point. If you like this story and are a fan of Doctor Who, or just might be interested in checking out my other stories, so fill free to do so. I have six up now, the two Naruto related ones suck cause they're old and terrible. Other than that, Allons-y!**


	7. 7: It's Alive

**A/N: Well sorry for a late update, I'm suffering from writers block for this story cause I'm currently working on four other stories for the sight, 2 of which are up now if and if anyone is interested in Doctor Who or you just genially like my stories, you ought to check them out. Sorry this chapter is short, but I got out what I can. I'll try to get more out soon, but I haven't played Borderlands in about a month now so I'm not as motivated. It seems I've been indoctrinated. Lol**

* * *

_Well...that escalated quickly, not that I'm really complaining. Krieg obviously doesn't mind much either, considering the rise in our pants. Is it truly coming to this? We hardly know each other, not that I can hold Krieg liable for anything that happens; however, I'm not so sure I can hold Maya liable for the situation. She seems feverish, though there's nothing I could do to, once again, not complaining._

_We pressed her down, onto the bed, our body pressing against hers. The feeling was so, familiarly unfamiliar. _

* * *

_I felt his lips on my neck, but couldn't keep my eyes off the door. It's closed, but anyone could come in at any moment. I'm just glad they're all out on missions. If it weren't for that, this moment wouldn't have been possible._

_The following went by in a blur, mostly due to the fever, I suppose, but the ecstasy of the moment could have been a contributor as well._

* * *

_I awoke later feeling rejuvenated but alone. Had it all been a dream? Flashes of it went through my mind bringing heat to my cheeks and ears. Was it a dream? I'm not sure which shocks me more? The fact I would dream of something like that with a psycho none the less, or the chance that it may have actually happened?_

_I think I actually have enough energy to stand up, so I kick off the sheets and swing my legs over the side of my bunk. When I attempt pull myself to my feet, my legs feel weak, but I'm not sure if it's from sleeping for three or four days, or..." I shake my head, pushing up off the bed. With a few steps, I stumbled, but managed to catch myself. "My thighs are sore," I grumbled to myself. That could only mean one thing and I could feel my face getting hotter._

_"IT LIIIIIIIVES!" came a young voice as she burst through the door. _

_"Hi Gaige," I smirked. Like Krieg, she was one of the newer members of the Crimson Raiders, but the youngest as well._

_Gaige plopped down in Dr. Tennis's chair, spinning around a few times before stopping, "Feel human yet...or...Siren...at least?"_

_I ran a hand through my hair, "Mostly," I groaned, "Just a little," I paused for a moment, "groggy I s'pose."_

_Gaige eyed me carefully. Sure she's just a kid, but she's quite bright. For a kid._

_She eyed me suspiciously, "What's going on up there?" she asked._

_I rose a confused brow at her, "Up where?"_

_"Can't you hear them?" she prodded, "Roland and Lilith. They're fighting about something."_

_I paused, listening for a moment until I heard the faint muffled sounds of, sure enough, arguing, "Not a clue."_

* * *

We wandered about, for quite some time. Krieg seemed to be bored out of his mind. I felt the same way. Ever since we've brought Maya here, we've done nothing but wait, well mostly wait. There was that..._thing_ that happened the other night._ I wonder if she remembers? I wonder if Krieg remembers?_

"Well if it isn't Hulk himself," came a voice.

We turned to look in the direction of the voice to meet face to face with Maya. I could feel our face heat up instantly. If it weren't for the mask I'm sure she'd be asking why our face was so red.

Krieg swallowed and I knew he was trying to formulate words, but it's not really our strong point.

"Doc says I'm good to go," she winked. _That's the worst thing she could do to us right now._ "We have our first mission together," she added holding up an ECHO device.


End file.
